The other side
by elladora lestrange
Summary: I don't know why all those foolish girls would put themselves in that situation. They must know that he only wants to sleep with them and that he's gonna break their heart. I would never sleep with Lestrange … never.
1. Prologue

The last night of the school year had come and the grounds of Hogwarts were dark and quiet. The moon was the only light you could see with the stars. There were too many stars to count; they were like little diamonds covering the clear sky. Everyone was in the castle itself, except one person, Andromeda Black, the seventh year Slytherin head girl, who was standing next to the giant willow by the Black lake. She had a very thoughtful look in her silvery eyes and wasn't aware of the world around her. She was gazing at the reflection of the moon on the Black lake; otherwise she would have noted the arrival of someone else. That someone was Rabastan Lestrange, the seventh year Slytherin prefect and also one of Slytherins own bad boys. His dark blue eyes watched her with amusement.

"Dromeda, it would be wise to pay attention to your surroundings. Anything could happen to you and you wouldn't even notice it" Rabastan said smiling.

"Wouldn't you save me then?" said Andromeda with a tiny smile on her face. "I know you regard me as yours. I can remember what you did to that Ravenclaw boy Ted Tonks. How you used to accuse him of poisoning the air you breathe … I believe that is how you put it."

He looked in her eyes and told her, "You are mine, Andromeda and the way that mudblood was looking at you was not correct. He needed to learn his place. I could almost hear his filthy thoughts about the things he wanted to do with you and I'm the only one entitled to do those things with you."

Andromeda sighed and didn't say anything back. She knew it was hopeless to argue with him even if he was wrong, she thought to herself. Ted is just my co-head boy and he was trying to help me with my charms homework but Rabastan thinks that he is in love with me, which is quite absurd. Rabastan is also a very stubborn guy and I didn't want to argue with him this evening. In an effort to switch the conversation to something else I asked him, "So, why did you ask Cissy, the other day, if I had any plans for this summer? She was asking me why you wanted to know that Rabastan. She thought we were having a secret affair and agreed to not let anyone know or cause suspicion."

Rabastan response surprised her. "I told her that Bellatrix told me to ask you if you had any plans for this summer. If you didn't you could spend time with her and my brother in their manor. Of course, I would also be there, so you don't need to miss my charming presence. I didn't tell her or Andromeda we're having a secret affair. If you didn't want to keep it a secret anymore, it would solve quite a lot of problems."

"I know we have an affair of sorts … I'm not that thick and you know we can't tell anyone of it because of you-know-who. But missing your charming presence this summer … Oh, I couldn't survive that," Andromeda said to him mockingly, the corners of her mouth lifting up as she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Oh really, Dromeda you wouldn't miss my presence? Oh, what a shame," said Rabastan with desire in his eyes thinking, about all the things he had done with her and all the things he wanted to do with her. If she knew I wanted to taste her right now, he thought. I can still remember her taste from our last meeting. Oh Merlin, if Andromeda wasn't so stubborn about keeping these rendezvous a secret, I would have marked her so that the whole world could see that she is mine.

Seeing that look in his eyes, Andromeda noted how close he actually was to her. She could feel his warm breathe on her cheek, his arms circling their way to capture her waist firmly so that our bodies were completely touching. Through her white nightdress she could feel almost every aspect of his body against hers. But what really captured her attention the most was his gaze, it was hypnotizing. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They were full of desire and warmth and she felt like she was drowning in them. He leaned his head slowly down and captured her lips in a sensuous soft kiss at first, but the kiss became more passionate and more aggressive without losing its sensuous touch. Her hands were running through his dark hair and she had an awesome amount of passion and heat flowing through her body. She felt like she was burning from the inside her body. By the time their kiss ended she was completely out of breath. When he was back in full breathe he began to slowly nibble on her earlobe and making his way with soft kisses from her jaw to my mouth. He began to nibble on her bottom lip and was saying between the nibbling.

"Almost nothing in this world is more beautiful than you wearing only the moonlight and my kisses Dromeda."

She took a step back and tried her best impression of a sad lady which was done quite poorly. "Oh sweet Merlin, you just like kissing me … what would my father say if I do not come back with a ring. Oh the disgrace I put on my family, shame on me." Rabastan smirked, snickering at her crazy antics. In the dramatics of it all, she was so busy waving her hands radically in every possible way that she didn't see the root of the tree and fell in the Black lake. Standing there, looking like a soaked dog, she realized she was still wearing her white nightdress. He helped her up and gave her a look that said 'I must use this to my advantage in every possible way.' When she saw that look in his eyes, she began to remember how their story began and why she fell for Rabastan Lestrange.


	2. Chapter 1: I hate weddings

Weddings. Oh how I hate them so much since would somebody hate weddings? The cause of my hate for wedding is my mother and my aunt Walburga they are such it's better that I shall not say what they became because of this bloody wedding. They want this to be the best wedding of the century and because of that they became slave drivers and i'm on the edge of commiting murder here. Their murder. I really love them both but i'm glad when this wedding is over. It isn't like I hate my sister Bellatrix or her new husband Rodulphus Lestrange. I really like them both very much and it's even so that I would really miss my sister Bella she's own of my closest friends, someone who I can trust with everything and it will be really lonely without her ofcourse I will always have Narcissa with me but it will be different without Bella at home.

"Andromeda Alcyone Black are you daydreaming about some secret beau we don't know about or are you trying to keep some secret from us", said Thalia Wilkes with a joking gaze on her face. That was what got the group of young females attention.

"No not exactly , I was thinking what would be the best way to actually tell you that you have a huge red winestain on your beautifull white dress, dear. Everyone here can see this huge stain. Think about what almost every important person in the English pureblood society would say when they'll see this huge and I really mean huge red stain on your dress," replied Andromeda with an amusing grin.

"I have what ! Where, Dromeda?" said Thalia searching her white dress for a red stain in full terror.

"I'm just kidding Thalia dear," said Andromeda between her laughter. There's no huge red winestain on your dress. Which resulted to that everybody in their group was laughing.

"Very funny Andromeda I'm just laughing my head off here," said Thalia with a murdeous look on her face.

"Both of you keep your mouth shut. You two are not gonna ruin Bella's big day with your bickering, said Narcissa with a stern gaze. Andromeda you are sixteen years old and Thalia you are seventeen years old but both of you are acting like little childeren who are fighting about something trivial as a doll."

"We're sorry Cissy. We shall behave. I promise ,"I said to my little sister. Knowing she could tell mother or Aunt Walburga this if she did I would be punished severly especially if Aunt Walburga would found out wat happened because she wouldn't think it was very ladylike of me.

"Morana Dolohov you must be blind I'm 21 years old and I'm expecting a child but even I can't deny that even if the boy is only sixteen years old that he is a very handsome guy," said Alcina Ambroas nee Prince in a loud voice full disbelieve.

"Alcina, i didn't say that mr. Lestrange isn't handsome, he's very handsome and he also knows that very wel but he isn't really my cup of tea.. I don't find most guys with dark hair attractive. I prefer blonds and even if I prefered guys with dark hair I wouldn't date him quikly. I mean you have heard what they say about him. He's quit a ladiesman and you know that seeing he dated your little sister for a week before he broke up with her and had a new girlfriend within a hour, replied Morana. But I think Lucius Malfoy is much more attractive then Rabastan. He's very confident, very handsome, he has the right amount of arrogance, he's a pureblood, he has a very good family name...."

Rabastan Lestrange. I don't know where I must start about him. He's quit a looker and he also knows it very wel . He has something about him that makes almost every female want to do anything he wants them to do. Even the female professors at Hogwarts do what he wants them do to. Even if he gots quit a reputation as a bad boy and a womanizer. He got that reputation since our first year and I would know he's in my year and we are also in the same house. But he doesn't only have the females in his spell but he has a great charm about him. I have seen him got many times from detentions and problems and it was obviously that he caused something to receive that. Lestrange even got named the slytherin prefect last year with me and ofcourse lets not forget the many scandals that he has caused and least not all those the rumors about him. There are rumors about him that he slept with almost every girl above fourteen in Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and also alot of girls in Gryffindor. He's a Slytherin for merlins sake so Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix with each other even if it's to sleep with each other. There was even a rumor that he slept with our new Ancient Runes teacher and tha fact that she was fired very soon after she begon is very suspicious. I don't know why all those silly girls would do that. They must know that he only wants to sleep with them and that he's gonna break their heart. I would never sleep with him. Never. He's actually must gotta be here somewhere I mean his brother Rodophus and my sister married today. Oh there he is in that dark corner in the room smoking with a few other guys and talking about merlin knows what but I would bet my life on it that it's somehow has to be connected to that guy. What was his name again? Lord Voldemort I thought he called himself. That's a very weird name and also he wants to get rid of all the muggleborns and muggles. I would say good luck with that. They must know their place but kill them I think is not necessary. A suite really suits Lestrange it makes him look very mysterious and handsome but I wouldn't admit that to someone. I can't stand the guy much. He thinks he's Merlins gift for all women and i'm not happy to be in a way connected to him. Wait a minute he's looking this way and he's smirking. He thinks i'm bloody fancing him or something.

"Andromeda, Andromeda. Andromeda!" said Morana looking quit worried.. Are you feeling well.

"Yes, i'm feeling well. But what's wrong," I replied.

"The girl is fine Morana but Andie who do you think is much more handsomer Lucius Malfoy or Rabastan Lestrange? Which one would you like to date if it was possible?" asked Alcina with a look full expectation.

"Honestly, I wouldn't want to date neither of them", replied Andromeda. Ignoring the first question completly.

"Ladies," said a smooth voice behind us. That's when I looked to see who it was and I saw Rabastan Lestrange walking past us with his trademark smirk on his face. He was looking like he had been chosen to be the ruler of the whole magical world.


	3. A boring speech, the queen and my love

"It is your duty and responsibility Andromeda to hold the higher level of development and sophistication of the Blacks intact especially in this age in which we are living where those who are unworty are trying to act like they're our equals. You are the oldest current resident of our noble family in Hogwarts. So it's you main responsibility to watch over Narcissa and Sirius. Am I clear?"

"Yes, father." _I never ever and I mean ever have heard such a boring speech. It's my last year in Hogwarts. Why can't he behave like a normal parent and wish me good luck for my Newts and hug me. But nooo, I only receive some lousy speech unlike Cissy who received a bracelet covered with pink diamonds. Pink! You know what they say: Diamonds are a girls best friends . _"Father, it's almost eleven o'clock. Am I permitted to leave?"

"Ofcourse, my dear. Remember toujours pur."

" Goodbye, Father." _I'm finally free. Merlin, I thought I would be stuck with him for ever. Now I only need to find the rest of the Slytherins. It's like an unspoken rule that the second, thirth and fourth years Slytherins and the fifth, sixth and seventh years Slytherins sit with each other on the train towards Hogwarts. But first I need to find Briseis Sullivan. I mostly call her Bri. She's my best friend, however I can admit I sometimes could kill she would laugh I would laugh, if she would cry I would try to make her laugh, if she would throw herself for a Chimaera I would laugh harder. When we're together alone most people would think we're nuts if they saw us. But we're still Slytherins. So if someone else is with us we just show them a facade. _

_Isn't that Lucius. Maybe he has seen her. _"Hello Lucius, have you seen Briseis."

"Greetings Andromeda, I thought I saw her heading towards the compartiment next to where the Ravenclaw quidditch team usually sits."

"Thanks."_ Lucy. I'm glad I don't have to look for her anymore. _I replied while heading towards towards that compartiment. When I arrived I immediately opened the door and squealed out. "Briseis! I finally found you. I need to tell..." Till I saw her on Amulius Montague's lap both shirtless practically eating each others face. _Oopsie, I think I ruined a moment between her and Montague. What the heck. She'll survive._

"Why are you sitting down, Black. Don't you see that we're busy.," Montague as good as growled.

"Let me sit down. My eyes are burning after seeing this ordeal. I may never recover, I have been traumatized, it is a very serious thing. I have a very delicate health."

"Why are you ruining my fun, Andromeda!" She and Montague were buttoning their shirts.

"Because I can, Briseis," I mimicked her tone.

"Briseis, I shall take my leave. I'll see you later." He kissed her on the cheek. "Black."

"Montague." He left the compartement.

"Good gracious, we should send his father and mother an owl right this instant where in we would thank them behalf the whole female population for giving him an arse like that."

" You're absolutly right, Andie. You and I need to watch more often Slytherin's quidditch practice or better let's go to the comparmtent. So that we could admire his arse there."

" I can't I have prefect duties. So, why don't you go already and I shall head to the prefect compartiment and I shall meet you there alright."

" Fine. Maybe I can continue my snogging with Amulius there."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked in a falsely tearful voice.

"Yes, I think we should see other people!" Briseis declared melodramatically.

" How could you do this to me. It's because of that nice arse of Amelius bloody Montague isn't it. If that's the case I'm breaking up with you."

"You can't break up with me. If I already broke up with you." That's when she dramatically closed the door. "Andie." She peeked her head in the compartement grinning manically. "Could you pass me my trunk? I forget it was still in the compartiment."

"Here you go, you idiot." I said while passing her her trunk.

I'll see you soon." She took her leave.

_Boring. Isn't one boring speech enough for one day. What does Mirabella Proudfoot thinks. Because she's the new Ravenclaw Headgirl doesn't mean that she's crowned to queen of the world. Can't she see that everybody is basically falling in sleep. Even that Hufflepuff Headboy Ted Tonks isn't paying attention._

"Miss Black, are you paying attention."

" No _miss Proudfoot, _why should I_ ." _I drawled and lifted my eyebrow giving her my best haughty look. _Hey, I'm still a Slytherin. I need to keep up the image._

"Well...what...you..ugh." She sputtered out. " You have rounds with Gaspard Kirke." _He's a very aggressive seventh year Gryffindor with an intense hate for Slytherins._

"Black. Hurry up. I have better things to do." Kirke growled out._ Yikes!_

" I'm already coming, Kirke." I quickly walked over to him._ Let's get this over with._

For the first fifteen minutes we didn't say a word to each other." Black," He said grabbing me roughly by my arm. I tried to wriggle free but his hold on me was to tight.

" What do you want from me Kirke." I asked him trying to distract him. So, that I could grab my wand.

" What I want from you?!? I want nothing from you. You dirty Slytherins...." I drowned him and his insults out. I need to get my wand. I almost got it. Just one inch.

I finally got it. "Kirke, you can call me whatever you like because your words don't mean a thing to me." I spat out. He looked at me confused." Petrificus Totalus." I laughed sadistically. He sure as hell didn't expected that. "When a female Slytherin fightest back suddenly the lion is petrified."_ I really don't have anything against the other houses. But Kirke is a bastard. They call each of us a dark wizard or witch. But they personally make us that. They say that we Slytherins are prejudiced. That's quit hypocritisch because they, the other houses, especially Gryffindor are also prejudiced toward us._

" Well, well, well you are much more like Bella then I expected." I suddenly heard.

" Who is there. Show yourself!"

"Well, you are quit eager to see me Andromeda. But your wish is my command." That's when I saw Rabastan Lestrange emerge smirking like he usualy does. " Missed me"

" Why would I ever miss such a bastard as you who can't keep his hands to his self? I simply detest you with every fiber of my being."

" Well I hate to spoil it for you."Rabastan looked at his nails nonchalantly. "But my parents were married when they got me and my brother for that part. What have I ever done to you personally for you to hate me so much?" He asked interested in hearing her answer and slightly perplexed by the level of offense he truly took from her last words.

I didn't have an answer for that. I couldn't simply say you were born and that's bad enough. After a couple of minutes he began to speak agin. " I see you don't have an answer for that. When you do I would love to hear it. By the way Sullivan is waiting for you in our compartiment." That's when he left leaving me completely speechless._ Bastard._

"Andie, where were you?" Bri immediately began to question me." We were all worried after we heard from all the slytherin prefects that you were paired with that Gryffindor Kirke. Thank Merlin, Rabastan offered to look for you and to see if you were alright and when he returned without you. Everbody thought Kirke dragged you off somewhere. He...."

" Wait, what? He offered to look for me? Moi?" I asked interuppting her.

"Yes, but lets get in the compartiment. Cissy was worried sick and everybody is waiting for you."

" Yeah, alright." When I entered I drowned all the conversations around me out. I was silent the whole journey to Hogwarts. While still questioning myself the entire time.' Why would he do that?'

" Andie." When I looked around me I saw that the compartiment was unoccupied with the exception of my little sister Narcissa, who I mostly call Cissy.

"Cissy, where's everybody? Why are we the only one left?"

" We arrived at Hogwarts about five minutes ago and I told them that I needed to talk with you about something, _private_." Narcissa looked at me full concern. "I was wondering did something happen between you and Rabastan? When you come back you were not acting like you usually do."

"No, Cissy. Nothing happened between us. I was just thinking about my NEWTS." I lied. "What did you thought happened between us and how do you mean I was not acting lik I usually do?"

"Well, I though that maybe you two were seeing each other secretly, like an affair, and you two got into a fight." Narcissa replied quickly.

I snorted." Like I would ever touch him. You read too much of those trashy romantic novels. But let's go before all the carriages are gone."

"Finally." I sighed. "We're allowed to eat. Thank Merlin. I thought I would starve."

" Andromeda, stop being so dramatic." Narcissa said. " People are going to think mother and father don't feed you."

"Andie and Cissy. Did you heard the latest news already. Lucius's granfather bought alot of precious books from the Alexandrium in Egypt." Briseis whispered sensing that a row was coming.

"Yes. My grandfather bought almost seventy books."

"Your grandmother doesn't happen to be alive, does she?"

Lucius stared at me, not expecting that question so abruptly. "Yes, as a matter of fact."

I looked at my nails nonchalantly, only realizing it was a trait I had seen Rabastan do after I had already done it. "Pity," I said. "I would marry your grandfather for those books." The look that Lucius had on his face that moment I would forever cherish it. He was looking like a gaping fish.

"Lucius, that face doesn't suite you at all." Narcissa giggled. That's when the rest began the laugh._ Yep. I'm finally home. _I sighed happily.


End file.
